


[TSN/ME]老马识途

by CynthiaXieXie



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaXieXie/pseuds/CynthiaXieXie
Summary: 全篇都是肉，不接受者勿入，谢谢您了。2012年的马总穿越时空夺取花朵的第一次





	[TSN/ME]老马识途

凌晨，两点十八分。  
二楼，卧室里，被Mark折腾了半宿的Eduardo沉沉睡去，洁白的被子半盖着他一丝不挂的修长身躯。青年蜜色的胸膛上，散布着红点和咬痕，凌乱的深蓝色床单上，白色的浑浊液体呈喷射状散落。也许是做梦，或者是高潮的余韵还未散去，伴随着几声低沉的喘息，青年换了个姿势，半曲的双腿间，被插的松软湿润的红色肉穴中，灼热的白浆缓缓流出。

地下室，Eduardo从未踏入过的领域——他甚至不知道自己一手布置的家中有这个地方。刚经历过几场激烈性事的硅谷暴君衣冠楚楚的站在一个圆环型的机器旁。一改平日里的卫衣加拖鞋的打扮，他换上了和丈夫结婚时所穿的那套黑色西装，还特意搭配了上个生日wardo送的那对铂金镶蓝宝的F形状的袖扣。

显然，他要去干一件大事——干他亲爱的丈夫。不，不是楼上那一个，是10年前在酒吧和人乱搞的那一个。

Mark深呼吸，他果决的按下开关。原谅色的光溢满整个房间，一刹那，光和他都消失了。

 

晚上九点。马萨诸塞州，剑桥市。

夜生活才刚刚开始。

Mark神色迷茫的站在一个广场的喷水池前，对面高楼上的LED屏幕上红色的大字写着“Merry Christmas 2002”，天空中飘着洁白的雪花，“jingel bells jingel bells，jingle all the way”的歌声在四周响起。

他不可置信的敲敲头，时光机真的成功了。

一阵冷风吹过，穿着单薄西装的他打了一个寒颤，瑟缩着脖子向附近的酒吧走去。Underground Lover——他的丈夫在床上哭喊着说出的名字，Mark此次时光旅行的目的地。

圣诞节本来是一个阖家欢乐的温馨节日，但精力旺盛的年轻人总有办法将每一个节日变成约炮做爱的好时机。

隔着一群跟随音乐摇头晃脑，恨不得就地干点什么的男男女女，Mark一眼就看到了吧台边年轻稚嫩的Eduardo。幽蓝色的昏暗灯光打在他的脸上，带着不自然的红晕。他手中的酒杯已经半空，几块冰还为完全化开。

旁边一个男人正在对他说些什么，Eduardo反应冷淡，并不像是来寻欢作乐的样子。但Mark很清楚，他只是喝醉了，对周围的一切反应迟钝而已。十年后，经过锻炼的wardo也就是两杯威士忌的酒量，更别提现在这个半杯就能放倒的人。

眼看着陌生男人将手搭上了Eduardo的肩头，Mark快速地挤过人群。

“抱歉，我男朋友喝醉了，你还是去找别人吧。”

对面身材高大的男人不相信的看了看Mark，他盯着Eduardo，等他做出选择。但显然，喝醉了的Eduardo更钟意后来的蓝眼睛小卷毛。他将酒杯随手放在吧台，回手环住了Mark的脖子。

“Do you want to do something pleasant？ ”他趴在Mark肩头，威士忌的酒香混着古龙水的香味飘到Mark鼻间，刻意压低的嗓音中带着几分勾引的意味。  
“Yes，I'm here for you.”

Mark扶着脚步瘫软的Eduardo，跌跌撞撞地走进了酒吧厕所。还算不错的隔音墙，挡住了大半吵闹刺耳的音乐和尖叫。

锁上的隔间中，矮半头的卷发男人将身材纤细的青年狠狠的按在木板上，啃咬着他修长的脖颈。双手不安分的沿着脊背滑下，揉捏着青年挺翘诱人的臀部。

棕发青年双手攀着男人的肩，无力的双腿勾上男人劲瘦的腰，避免瘫倒在地。

他被动地承受着对方狂风暴雨般的亲吻。男人的舌头像一条灵活的且闯入他的口腔，粗暴的顶开闭合的牙齿，勾着他的舌头一起共舞。时而用舌尖在他的上颚轻轻滑过，带着电流一般刺激着他的情欲。

Eduardo不太适应这种激烈的亲吻，分泌过多的唾液从嘴角流出，滑落在他被半扯开衣领的胸膛。

“等等，你的动作轻一点。”他将头往后移，呼吸急促的在接吻间隙制止着。

然而，毫无用处。

男人的双手顺着臀部往上，从被拽出的衬衫中伸了进去，揉捏着青年纤长柔软的腰肢，死死的将他禁锢在怀中。男人的头埋在他胸前，吮吸着早已挺立的嫣红乳头，卷发在颈窝中蹭来蹭去，快感从脚心一路往上，青年绷紧了每一根神经。

他一只手抱着Mark的头，闭着眼享受这陌生的感觉，另一只手捂住嘴，避免发出太大的声音。

“唔……啊……”

“叫出来。”男人咬着他的乳头，“我想听你叫出来。”

“不，会有人听到。”Eduardo神志不清的拒绝着。

卷发男人拉下他的手，用舌头舔舐着每一根手指，唾液在指缝间牵出银丝。

他拉住这只手，放到自己早已鼓起帐篷的胯间，引导着Eduardo单手解开皮带，隔着内裤，抚摸他被包裹住的粗大性具。

滚烫的热度通过手指传递到Eduardo的大脑，从未碰过第二根阴茎的他受到了惊吓，下意识地将手往回缩，却被Mark紧紧抓住，挣脱不得。他终于意识到，这不是他所熟悉的领域——和男人做爱。

被酒精浸泡的大脑在惊吓中有了几分清醒的意识，但转眼，就被耳垂被吸弄的快感所湮灭。

Mark清楚这具被他操熟了的肉体，他比Eduardo更熟悉青年身上的每一个敏感带。

Mark一边玩弄着耳垂，一边拉开青年的牛仔裤拉链，让它和内裤一起挂在腿弯。他将青年背转过身，红肿的乳尖贴着冰凉的门板。一只手伸到青年身前，宽大的手掌将Eduardo的性具纳入掌中，常年与键盘接触的长有老茧的指腹粗暴的弹弄着青年渗出淫液的龟头，指尖在马眼上恶意刮弄，撩拨着青年的性欲。另一只手带着青年被唾液浸湿的手指，来到他自己从未被触碰过的肉穴前，就着天然的润滑剂，缓慢地挤进了干涩狭窄的小洞里，娇嫩的穴肉下意识收紧，挤压着推拒突如其来的异物。

Mark耐心的等待Eduardo的适应，待感觉到穴肉的放松，他便将青年的手指推的更深，拽着手浅浅的缓缓的抽插，旋转着摸索他自己的G点。

“唔，嗯嗯……啊！”

被自己的手指抽插后穴的感觉使得Eduardo无比羞耻，但一阵阵袭来的前所未有的快感又让他抓狂。  
肉穴渐渐湿润，分泌出肠液。

Mark松开手，Eduardo自己活动着手指，两根，三根。修长骨感的指节大力的玩弄抠挖着自己的肉穴，更深处传来的空虚让他控制不住的往里探去。

他转过头，迷醉的脸上写满了情欲。

“想要……啊哈，好痒……”

“想要什么？”男人松开套弄着青年阴茎的手。前后同时传来的不满足感，刺激着青年将手指抽插的更快，淫水溢了出来。

“想要……你的……”年轻的Eduardo说不出更多的淫词浪语。

Mark决定原谅他。他往后退了一步，拉下内裤，坐在马桶盖上，将青年的头压到自己的双腿之间。男人粗大的性具一柱擎天，拍打在青年脸上。紫红色的阴茎上青筋密布，一看就知道有着丰富的肏穴经验。

“想要的话，先好好伺候他。”男人不容拒绝的声音从头顶传来。

Eduardo吞了吞口水，尝试性的舔着男人圆润的龟头，腥咸的味道让他皱了皱眉头，青年湿漉漉的舌头从上到下，舔吻着粗长的柱身。想着等会儿这么巨大的阴茎会插入自己的后穴，他不能控制地溢出了淫水。

Eduardo张开口，将龟头含入口中，努力的让阴茎进入更多。Mark抓住他的头发，控制着青年的头颅上下摆动。

青年的口交毫无技巧可言，牙齿偶尔刮过龟头，带来几分刺痛，却给了Mark无限的快感——这是wardo的第一次，他明确地意识到这一点。

青年被男人粗大的性具撑到两腮酸软。他抬起头，双眼含泪的看着Mark，手指还插在自己的肉穴中，臀部摇摆着，邀请男人的进入。

Mark站起身，示意Eduardo跪到马桶盖上。他两手捏着被淫水打湿的滑腻臀肉，用力分开，硬的快爆炸的阴茎顶在泥泞的穴口，狠狠地撞了进去，粗砺的龟头一寸一寸的挤开饥渴难耐的穴肉，等着青年适应了这种被异物填满的快感，他便摆动下身，在骚穴中猛烈而快速的抽插起来。

“唔，轻点……嗯…”Eduardo被干的无法思考，只能跟随着身后的撞击前后移动臀部，配合着男人。

身后，Mark九浅一深的肏的更深，每一下都研磨着青年的前列腺。wardo不可抑制的流出泪水，身前的阴茎摇晃着撞击自己平坦的腹部，精液在无尽的快感中喷射出来。

第一次被男人肏射的快感让他忍不住失声尖叫，后穴中淫水泛滥，在男人大开大合的征伐中被挤压出来，打湿了深棕色的耻毛。

“唔……嗯……啊！”

因高潮而收紧的肉穴死死的绞着Mark的阴茎，他深吸一口气，抓着wardo的腰，快速的抽插了百来下，紧紧地将性具埋入更深处，喷出灼热的白色液体，烫得Eduardo浑身乱颤。

射出精液后，Mark仍不肯将阴茎抽出，他抱着Eduardo坐在马桶盖上，享受着湿热的嫩肉裹缠性具的快感。两人甜蜜的交换着唾液，不像是陌生人约炮，更像是一对爱侣。

“碰！”旁边的隔间门被狠狠甩上，唾液交换的啧啧水声和皮带落地的清脆撞击，这无疑又是一对迫不及待就在酒吧搞上的人。

“唔……啊……”隔壁传来了令人面红耳赤的浪叫声。

“再来一次？”Mark的阴茎在wardo的肉穴中再次涨大，他看着wardo的双眼，问到。

还沉浸在初次被肏射的快感中，大脑一片空白的Eduardo无意识地点了点头。

就着坐在怀中的姿势，Mark双手用力，抓住wardo的屁股，不断的抬起又放下。

青年失神的仰着头，眼神涣散。双脚悬空使得他被狠狠的钉在了男人粗长的性具上，红色的穴肉随着阴茎的动作被肏进肏出。淫水混合着精液涌出体外，流到Mark的大腿上。

“啊…啊……不行了！”  
“小骚货，夹死我了…”

听着隔壁传来的声音，Mark升起了比试的念头。他抓着Eduardo的腰，朝里干的更深，狠命的冲撞着。

“嗯，啊！太深了……要死了！”Eduardo的呻吟被Mark的动作撞击的支离破碎。  
“不行，肏烂了……”他无力地张着嘴，唾液顺着下巴滴落，Mark凑过去，用舌头卷起，温柔地送进青年口中。

粗壮的性具狂插猛送，wardo娇嫩的臀肉被拍打得呈现出一种惑人的粉色。

“不，啊！我又要射了……”

Mark伸出手，堵住青年的马眼。

“你放开！”无法释放的快感憋得青年双眼泛红。

“小坏蛋，就知道自己爽，等我一起。”男人用鼻尖亲昵的撞着青年的鼻尖。

Mark加快了抽插的频率，肉穴在阴茎的搅拌中发出滋滋的水声。

“啊啊啊……不行了，快射给我！”

“都给你，操，夹紧点，真想肏你一辈子。”

“啊……唔，那你就努力，把我肏爽了，就让你肏一辈子。”

Mark抓着青年的腰重重按下，胯不断的向上顶，又一次将精液灌进了Eduardo的体内。

短暂的休息后，两人匆匆整理衣服，离开了酒吧。

“不留个联系方式吗？”Eduardo看着男人消失在夜色中的背影问。

“很快就会再见的……”男人的声音远远传来，很快就被风吹散。

 

2012年，凌晨三点。  
Eduardo从睡梦中醒来，他的丈夫正趴在胸前，吸着他的乳尖。

“别来了，我困了。”

“你睡你的，我干我的。”

 

2002年12月26日  
Eduardo从校医室拿着退烧药脚步虚浮地向寝室走去，嘴里不停的咒骂着昨晚那个吃了就跑还不帮忙清理的蓝眼泰迪。

转角处，与低头走来的Mark撞到了一起。

“你没事吧？”小卷毛伸出手将他扶了起来，“你好，我叫Mark，Mark Zuckerberg.”

看着与昨晚有几分相似的面容，他礼貌地回答，“你好，Eduardo Saverin，Nice to meet you.”

 

故事，就是从这里开始的。

END


End file.
